A Yamikai Takuto PRODUCTION OF FRUITS BASKET
by YourVampiressLover4Ever
Summary: about a girl named yamikai and her friend Takuto who meet up with the Fruits Basket Gang rated T for now


_**Just a heads up to all of you who read this there is alot of S-E-X in this so...BEWARE!!! TakutoxHatsuharu AND YamikaixKyo and slight Tohru and Yuki moments. beware of Ayame...eye twich**_

Chapter one

In the middle of the night, Yamikai gets up and gets her phone so she can get a hold of Kyo, a fan of the famous book Fruits Basket. _Let's see 987-454-9870.(not a real number!) There we go. Heh Heh RIIIING... Back to business._ "Hello?" Kyo answered. "Oh. Hi! It's me, Yamikai!" she quietly yelled into the phone. "Yea, I think I know now."Kyo muttered a little annoyed. "Sooooo...uhhh..Kyo? You said you were moving?" Yamikai asked. "Yea, but Akito never said where we were moving...Damn Akito..." Yamikai sat there for a moment. "Oh...Hey I got to go. My Grandma I think is awake." Yamikai said. "Ok talk to you later. Bye." Kyo hung up.

"Who were you on the phone with Yamikai? AND in the middle of the night no less!" Grandma said. "Uhh...uhmm uhhh...Takuto?" "LIKE HELL IT WAS TAKUTO!" Yamikai hesitated. "I TOLD YOU THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW THIS TIME I MEAN IT YOU ARE OUT OF HERE NOW PACK YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!" She slowly walked back into her room, got out her school bag and got out Takuto's phone number. She dialed 764-876-9901._Riiiing.(not real so dont even try!)_

Takuto answered sounding half asleep."Hello...?" "Hey Takuto? You know how you said if anything happened I could come and stay? Well do you have a spare bed?" Takuto sat there for a moment. "YOU GOT KICKED OUT?!" _Takuto is such a blonde!_ Yamikai thought. "Yes child. Now do you have an extra bed for me to sleep in?" "Oh yes. I do. I'll have it ready for when you get here." Takuto replied. "Ok. See you in a little bit Takuto. Bye." Yamikai hung up and packed her things and drove her black convertible mustang to Takuto's house.

Takuto went to her apartment door which she lived by herself. "Hey Yamikai. Your bed is ready in my spare room. Go ahead and place everything where you want it. Oh yea. Yamikai, I'm going to bed...I'm still a little tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night." Takuto said yawning. "Ok. And thank you again for letting me stay over." Yamikai told her. "No problem...BED I COME AGAIN FOR YOU!" Takuto goes in her room and falls on her bed asleep. When Yamikai got everything situated she plugged her phone line to her computer and turned on her laptop to see if Kyo was online. There he was in black letters with a yellow smiley face, Kyo was online.

"Hey Kyo!" Yamikai typed onto her laptop and clicked Enter to send the Instant Message. "Hey. Did you get caught?" Kyo typed back. "Uhhh...Yea I did and I got kicked out and now I'm living with Takuto in her apartment." Yamikai told him. "Oh. Well atleast Takuto was there for you when you got kicked out right?" Kyo asked. "Yea. She is a really good friend. Anyways when are you moving?" Yamikai said. "Tomorrow." Kyo typed. "Kyo, I'm going on to bed so I'll talk to you whenever you move into your new place." Yamikai typed as she was yawning. "Ok. Night." "Night."

Yamikai turned off her laptop and hopped in bed with her night clothes on and fell asleep waiting for the next day to come.

As she heard the early birds chirping the next morning she slowly opened her eyes. "Err," she said pulling the covers over her head."It's too early..." There was a knock on the door. Takuto let herself in and asked, "Are we going to school today?" Yamikai sat there a moment thinking. "Yes, we're going to school you short, crazy blonde." "Ok-heeey!! That's not nice!!!" Yamikai walked to the door, pushed Takuto out and closed the door so she could change into her uniform.

The school uniform for girls in Yamikai's grade consisted of either a red mini skirt, red knee high skirt, or a long red skirt and the shirt was white with a red tie on the ouside of the shirt. In Takuto's grade, her uniform was the same but was blue instead of red.

Yamikai wore the knee high red skirt and shirt with the red tie with black bracelets and piercings in her ears.

Takuto wore a blue miniskirt and the white shirt with blue tie and wore a blue collar around her neck, and had a shiny blue ring on her middle finger on her left hand.

Yamikai drove her black convertible mustang to school and Takuto sat in the passenger seat. They drove up to the school and Yamikai parked her car in the spot that says, "Yamikai's Parking". Takuto hurried out of the car so she could go ahead and put her bag in her homeroom class. Yamikai took her time going anywhere. Yamikai went to the cafeteria and sat there waiting for Takuto to get back.

Takuto came back when the bell rang to go to class. As they were walking down the hallway, Yamikai wasn't paying attention and ran into a boy with extremely orange hair. "Hey! Watch where you going you- hey...This isn't right...I know you from somewhere." Yamikai said. "Hi Yamikai." Kyo said. Yamikai's eye twitched. Yuki and Hatsuharu came out from behind Kyo. "HELLO!" Yamikai ran off screaming. "THIS ISN'T RIGHT HE SAID HE WAS MOVING! BUT WAIT HE DID MOVE. BUT HE'S HERE IN MY SCHOOL! OH NO!!!!"

Takuto just sat there staring at them. "Hi. Nice to meet you people!" Takuto finally said. Hatsuharu walked over to Takuto and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Nice to meet you, too." She blushed. Kyo and Yuki fell to the ground in shock. "You're not supposed to walk up to a little school girl and do that!!!" Kyo yelled.

* * *

I hope you liked it its the first one ive done!!! please review!!! 


End file.
